leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon - La Reconquista
Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon - La Reconquista was one of the most recent Sailor Moon musicals. The musical ran from September 13, 2013 to September 23, 2013 at the AiiA Theater Tokyo in Shibuya-ku, Tokyo. Information revealed that the musical would be a new story, recounting the battles between the Sailor Senshi and the Dark Kingdom, who seek the Silver Crystal. Takuya Hiramitsu has written, directed, and produced the musical and the music was done by Toshihiko Sahashi. Dwango and Nelke co-produced the musical's run. Naoko Takeuchi was involved with the auditions for that cast. Apparently, the tickets were sold for 6800 yen (about 68 to 70 US dollars), but sold out a few days after the musical was announced. This musical's DVD was released on July 9, 2014. Plot The plot was very similar to the plot of the first arc of the manga, but with many changes. The musical begins with the Lemures Leader and and the lemures doing a musical number at the Game Show (Overture ~ Welcome! To The Game Show!). After the number, the Inner Sailor Senshi, in civilian form, came and play different games on the TV's at the Game Show, with one of the games being I Am Your Cupid, a fortune-telling game that features the members of Momoiro Clover Z. After the senshi finish playing the games, The Lemures Leader introduces them to a new dating sim game titled "Pandemic Love", which features the upcoming boy band Pandemic 4, who are really the Shitennou in disguise. The Pandemic 4 then arrive to sing their new song, Erosion Boy. After everyone leaves, Queen Beryl appears and sings a song (Revival! Queen of Tragedy). Afterwards, the Shitennou appears once again to explain that they have been gathering energy through their Pandemic Love game. Cast *Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon/Princess Serenity - Satomi Okubo *Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury - Miyabi Matsuura *Rei Hino/Sailor Mars - Kanon Nanaki *Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter - Yuu Takahashi *Minako Aino/Sailor Venus - Shiori Sakata *Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Mask/Prince Endymion - Yuga Yamato *Queen Beryl - Midori Hatsukaze *Kunzite - Misaki Komatsu (original actress)/Mayu Iseki (replacement; see the notes section for more details) *Zoisite - Ryou Saika *Nephrite - Koro *Jadeite - Root *Lemures Leader - Mayumi Shintani *Queen Serenity - Jamie Natsuki *Misc. Lemures: **Ayumi Shimozono **Asuka Yoshidome **Kumiko Saitou **Shiho Tsukagoshi **Miki Shirai **Moka Kodama Notes *Originally, Misaki was supposed to play Zoisite and Ryou was supposed to play Kunzite, but they switched roles due to unknown reasons. *A few days before the musical, it was announced that Misaki had to withdraw from her role as Kunzite due to an illness. Misaki also made a blog post about the situation on her blog.A blog post about Misaki withdrawing from her role as Kunzite on her blog Mayu Iseki was her replacement. Performance Schedule Note: There were no performances on September 17, as the actresses were taking a break that day. Songs *Overture ~ Welcome! To The Game Show! *Erosion Boy *Revival! Queen of Tragedy *Wish *Love is Three Dimensional *On the Scene!! Tuxedo Mask *Memory Duo *Line Up!! 5 Women of the White Moon *Stairway to the Moon *Sailor Battle La Reconquista *Moon and Earth *We are the Pretty Guardians *Fate *Resolution *Prayer *Don't Forget Service Numbers *We are the Pretty Guardians *Moonlight Legend Actresses Status First Musical *Satomi Okubo *Kanon Nanaki *Yu Takahashi *Shiori Sakata *Yuga Yamato Only Musical *Miyabi Matsuura *Midori Hatsukaze *Mayu Iseki *Ryou Saika *Koro *Root *Mayumi Shintani *Jamie Natsuki *Ayumi Shimozono *Asuka Yoshidome *Kumiko Saitou *Shiho Tsukagoshi *Miki Shirai *"Moka" Kodama Marketing Merchandise Merchandise relating to the "La Reconquista" musical began appearing in late August 2013. Some of the merchandise will only be sold at the musical. Also, the musical was released on DVD on July 9, 2014. It costs 7,800 yen and it features a 28-page color booklet and behind the scenes footage.Sailor Moon Musical's Trailer Streamed -Anime News Network Karatetsu Collaboration In early September, it was announced on Karatetsu's website that Karatetsu, a karaoke box chain, will add some Sera Myu songs to their list of songs to sing. This collaboration took place on September 10th and it ended on the 13th. The event also took place at three of their stores. The songs were: Trivia *"La Reconquista" means "The reconquest" in Spanish. **''La Reconquista ''was was the name of a series of wars in the Iberian Peninsula to drive out Islamic kingdoms from the Iberian Pennisula from the 7th to 15th centuries. *The scene where the Lemures Leader and Usagi are having a conversation with each other is improv. For example, in some performances, the lines made about Queen Beryl's breast were removed. Another example was on some of the performances on the 15th, where the Lemures Leader comments on how annoying the typhoon is. On the same day, many people in Tokyo were told to stay inside because of strong winds and a possible typhoon. *This is the first musical where all of the characters are portrayed by female actresses. **Many people also refer to this as a Takarazuka musical (a musical where all parts are played by females). Naoko Takeuchi is a big fan of the Takarazuka Revue herself. *This musical included the first Sera Myu appearance of Queen Serenity. *Attacks used: Supreme Thunder, Venus Love Me Chain, Akuryo Taisan, Dark Reflection, Moon Tiara Flash, Tuxedo La Smoking Bomber, Sailor Teleport, Burning Mandala, Jupiter Thunderbolt, Rolling Heart Vibration, Mercury Aqua Mirage, Dark Power Magnum, Moon Princess Crash, Dark Power, Sailor Planet Attack, Venus Power, Make Up, Jupiter Power, Make Up, Mars Power, Make Up, Mercury Power, Make Up. *The scene where the Sailor Senshi try to take out the sword was from the manga, but in the manga, Sailor Venus was the one who pulled out the sword, while here in the musical, Sailor Jupiter is the one who pulled it out. *In the musical, many scenes were taken and made very similar to the manga: **In Act 10 the Inner Sailor Senshi teleport to the Moon and meet the spirit of Queen Serenity, who tells them about their past lives. The same is done in the musical, except that Mercury was not present. **Queen Beryl uses dark energy in order to brain wash Mamoru/Prince Endymion and turns him into a pawn of the Dark Kingdom. **The Silver Crystal surrounds the bodies of Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask and the Inner Sailor Senshi use their powers to reawaken the two, and subsequently die. **Sailor Moon reunites with the Inner Senshi in the end and tell them "Let's go home". **When the Shitennou are killed in the manga, they revert into the stone they are named for. When the other Shitennou kill Zoisite, he turns into a blue-purple Zoisite stone. **In the manga, Prince Endymion was killed protecting Princess Serenity, who in turn, kills herself with his sword. This was shown during the flashback in the musical. *Apart from Miyabi Matsuura, all of the Inner Senshis' actresses cried during the end of the last performance . Gallery Posters Cast References es:Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon - La Reconquista pl:Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon - La Reconquista Category:Musical Category:Sera Myu Category:Sailor Moon 20th Anniversary Celebration